The present invention relates generally to a device for recycling a tube such as a core and more particularly to a device for cutting a tube such as a core into small pieces which can then be recycled.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that rolls such as paper rolls used in printing are wrapped around a core which is usually tubular in shape. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that these tubes are usually made of some type of cardboard or rubber. These cores are usually not reused. As a result, these cores must be either recycled or thrown away. Unfortunately, these cores as a whole can not be recycled effectively.
What is needed, then, is a device for recycling a tube such as a core. This needed device must be capable of cutting a core into small pieces which can then be recycled. This device must be mechanically simple and reasonably priced to manufacture. This device must be safe. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.